rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Seshiru Shintomi
"We're only making a withdrawal, what's the harm?" -Seshiru Shintomi, during a stand-off with the police. Info Seshiru "Tokyo" Shintomi is an infamous Japanese criminal, known for his constant bank robberies with their gang, the Chinmoku Crew. While bank robberies are the crew's main areas of expertise, they do sometimes target impossible or outlandish vaults - such as the Benefactors' treasure room. While under the guise of a regular citizen, Seshiru is (quite ironically) a banker. Because of his employment (and therefore deep knowledge of banks), he is a valuable asset to his gang and their successes. Seshiru first started out bank robbing as a means to make money, but it eventually became a desire for the risk and adventure. History Seshiru "Tokyo" Shintomi was born on August 18, 1996 in Shibuya, Japan. He had one brother who was about four years older than him, and two quite loving parents. In 2002, when Seshiru was five years old, his house was raided by a SAT (Japanese equivalent of SWAT) team due to supposed drug dealings in the neighborhood. However, the SAT team got the wrong address. During the entire ordeal, Seshiru's parents and his brother were killed by gunfire, traumatizing the young child forever and turning his world upside down. This incident has led Seshiru to vehemently despise any and all law enforcement, which was a big factor in his eventual bank robbery. Seshiru got relocated to a foster home, going in and out of several adoptive families due to his completely ill-mannered and rather violent personality. However, as the years went by and Seshiru got older, he came more calm, courteous, and less aggressive. When Seshiru was seventeen years old, he committed the first bank robbery in his life. Armed with nothing but a hidden pocket knife and a note stating to put the money in the bag, Seshiru managed to pull it off. He escaped and ran, somehow managing to evade the police. The entire ordeal excited Seshiru. He got into contact with a local black market organization, who he worked for for about a year, committing various small crimes here and there. During that time, Seshiru nicknamed himself "Tokyo" due to the fact that he originated from that city. At eighteen years old, Seshiru decided to branch off and form a team of his own. The Japanese criminal relocated to Washington, D.C., moving into an abandoned building (courtesy of his black market acquaintances), getting a job at a local bank, and unfortunately had trouble finding potential crewmates. That is, until he found Adam Gardner and his daughter broke and homeless out in an alleyway. The two discussed potential job offers, and they eventually came to an agreement. A year later, Seshiru heard on the news about an anonymous Russian pyromaniac burning down various government buildings, who had fled the country. Seshiru's contacts in the black market managed to get ahold of the Russian. After another long conversation, the pyromaniac agreed to join, and happily joined the crew. Nine months later, after the three returned from a successful stealth heist, they found someone roaming throughout the safehouse. They held the stranger at gunpoint, interrogating her on why she broke in the building. After making a deal, the stranger agreed to join in return for somewhere safe to sleep and a solid source of income. The crew performed various heists throughout America, and even in foreign countries on occasion. To this day, they are still uncaught and continue to pillage and plunder whatever loot they could find. Appearance Seshiru's most notable trait is his androgyny - meaning they don't look like either gender, however biologically they are indeed male and he identifies that way. Seshiru uses this to his advantage, as it does make the bank robber harder to catch. Seshiru wears a red slim-fitting blazer with a somewhat white/grey dress shirt adorned with a black tie, with the sleeves slightly rolled up. The robber wears black slim-flitting slacks and black dress shoes. His hair is stark white (although may appear light grey) and is long, reaching down to his lower back. Seshiru is 186 cm, or 6'1". Personality Seshiru is polite, calm, and professional, keeping the same persona both as a civilian and as a criminal. Despite his rather polite personality, Seshiru means serious business and will not hesitant to talk down to others and call them out. Even as a criminal, Seshiru has a strong (if not flawed) moral code and is always willing to help out others. During robbery situations, he is kind to the civilians, talking to them as if they were friends, and keeping them out of the crossfire during firefights against police forces. On a darker side, he has a strong hatred for police and law enforcement due to an incident that occurred in his childhood - something which Seshiru never talks about. Seshiru can also be very intimidating, despite his soft looks and personality. The intimidation quirk does help in firefights against the police, with hostages and all. Abilities #Observational skills ##Seshiru has superb observational and analytical skills, being able to quickly read a room and mark its entrances, exits, routes, and obstacles. #Lockpicking ##As per being a professional criminal, he is a skilled locksmith, being able to lockpick most tough locks within a matter of seconds. #Bank knowledge ##As mentioned before, due to his employment at a bank, Seshiru knows his away around a bank and its policies. #Police knowledge ##His knowledge of police response times has helped tremendously with his crew, with a few robberies being completely finished even before the cops arrive. #Firearm knowledge ##Although his knowledge of firearms isn't as extensive as a gunsmith, Seshiru knows his way around most types of guns. Equipment #SCAR SSR ##A Belgian Designated Marksman Rifle. Has a ten-round magazine, and is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO. #Chiappa Rhino 50DS ##An Italian six-shooter chambered in .357 Magnum. ##A unique detail of this revolver is how the barrel is placed at the bottom of the cylinder, instead of the top like other conventional revolvers. This barrel placement allows for less recoil due to said recoil going into ''the shooter's hand instead of ''above ''the shooter's hand, allowing for very quick recovery. Gallery scar ssr.jpg|Seshiru's SCAR SSR w/ bipod. chiappa rhino 50ds.jpg|His Chiappa Rhino 50DS, with a black finish. Trivia #Seshiru was originally a Danganronpa OC, before having a few details changed and added to be included in Severed Vales. #"Shintomi" means "real wealth" or "genuine money" which is heavily ironic considering how he is a bank robber, and therefore earns money illegally. However, it can also be considered ''not ironic because Seshiru has a legitimate job working as a bank, and therefore does earn money legally. #His character art is based on an edited version of fanart of Afuro Terumi from Inazuma Eleven, but with different coloring. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Chinmoku Crew Category:Severed Vales